The present invention relates generally to a fluid applicator and, more particularly, to such an applicator which is particularly adapted to be used for the application of cosmetic preparations.
The application of the present invention includes a chamber, which is open on one end for fluid intake, and a longitudinal advance mechanism located within the chamber. The advance mechanism has a fluid applicator located at its end, which, upon longitudinal movement of the advance mechanism by way of gear works activated from outside the chamber, can be moved in and out of the open end of the chamber. The chamber, which can be sealed at its open end by a removeable cap, further includes a chamber base with rotating gearworks located therein for the longitudinal movement of the advance mechanism. The gearworks are activated by a handle which rotates around the axis of the chamber base. Disposed between the components which rotate relative to one another are an arrangement of seals.
Fluid applying devices of the type disclosed in the instant case have a wide variety of uses. In particular, such devices have been used in the cosmetics industry. Fluids which have been applied by using such devices have included thick cosmetics such as nail polish, lipstick, mascara, eye makeup and liquid rouge. Such devices have also been used for the application of pharmaceutical and other related products.
The fluid applicator may include a brush, crayon or small comb for the application of a fluid which is stored within the chamber. The fluid is generally applied to areas which include fingernails, eyelashes, lips, eyebrows and other parts of the skin.
The use of such applicators are advantageous in that they permit the user to accentuate the natural contour of those aforementioned areas, since such an applicator permits the user to precisely draw tiny lines or outlines around the selected area.
The invention further includes a device for the application of fluids. In such a device, an advance mechanism, preferably a brush, is submerged in the fluid when it is retracted into the chamber and is so to speak cleansed therein.
In addition, the invention includes a device to provide for the application of fluids in which the fluid contains a solution of volatile solvents such as, for example, acetone and dissolved substances which can be used without detriment. For instance, when the surface of the fluid advance mechanism is exposed to air in its position of use, the mechanism becomes covered or filled with a film of the evaporated solvent. This film should dissolve automatically again and, thereafter, the fluid advance mechanism is rinsed and cleansed when the advance mechanism is brought into the retracted or submerged position. The advance mechanism is thereby immediately ready for the next application.
Thus, following each employment of the fluid present on the advance mechanism, the mechanism need not be reintroduced into the chamber for the purpose of receiving additional fluid. Instead, the pressure exerted on the flexible chamber wall by the fingers of the user brings about a continuous supply of fluid to the advance mechanism.
Finally, the device should make it possible to automatically provide an exact amount of the quantity supplied to the advance mechanism for application of slightly creamy cosmetics such as mascara and other products. Because of the unique construction of the chamber and advance mechanism, excess cream is withheld or wiped off when the mechanism is advanced.
Against the foregoing background, it is thus a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for applying fluids which permits communication of the fluid with the applicating mechanism without having to reintroduce the mechanism into a chamber which holds the fluid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device which automatically provides an exact amount of fluid to the applicating mechanism.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a device having a construction which causes the solvent gas, typically contained within the fluid, to remain within the chamber, thereby prolonging the useful life of the fluid.